


Swept Up, Swept Safe

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Dark Non-sexual Edition [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Kinkfill, Trollstuck, Violence, rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gamzee/Karkat or Bro&Dave - Kidnapping<br/>Okay, so, this is more plotty than smutty but here's what I want. :V</p><p>I love a storyline where a character gets kidnapped/taken away for some reason and their SO/family member goes batshit/walks on the wrong side of the law/toes the line and does anything they can to save them.</p><p>No matter what.</p><p>I want you beautiful people to write my this story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Up, Swept Safe

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/7587.html?thread=11274147#cmt11274147

You don’t know this motherfucker’s name, and you don’t care.  
  
The only reason he isn’t breathing through a fucking hole in his throat is because one of the guards, flailing as she died, scratched him, and now red red red like your best motherfucking friend drips down his leg.  
  
His eyes are black sharp hidden cold behind some kinda motherfucking eyewear. He’s silent and lets you lead, but the murder in your veins echoes in his breath.  
  
Another motherfucker charges you - you drop your head and let him gore himself, green rainbow motherfucking miracles spewing. You drop your head and slide him off, and by then the cold quiet red motherfucker is steel and speed and your victim’s backup is in pieces. Miracles litter the floor like they were dropped there, and at any other time you could appreciate that.  
  
Special stardust in the next one’s face, bash his head in over and over and over and over for making you waste it, hot spray from a rusty as the chill fucker breaks a sword in her ribcage. His horns and teeth are almost as coated as yours, stupid gray hat soaking black in haphazard miraculous patterns.  
  
You don’t remember the trip but you make the cells; you split a club and a skull when the guard gets up, blue completing a rainbow down your front and best friend looks so motherfucking scared. Poor fucker; he doesn’t have to worry any more, you’re going to keep him as motherfucking safe as any motherfucking thing ever was.  
  
You realize one arm hurts pretty motherfucking bad at the same time you find out the chill motherfucker lost his shades. His eyes are bright red red red like best friend’s are gonna be, hot and cold with the friction of rage.  
  
The lock bursts under your spare club, metal ratcheting every which a way. The other troll in the cell, didn’t pay much mind to, he gets up and nods to the chill fucker, but you don’t care - best friend is in your arms and he.  
  
Is never.  
  
Leaving.


End file.
